


An Unlikely Scenario

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Loki, Crack, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Scenario

Wade slipped into Peter’s room as silently as he could, the kid wasn’t back yet but the merc figured he could just wait for him for a while. It would be so worth it if he could talk the kid into a hot makeout session while his teamates were in the same building.

“You are Wade Wilson, are you not?”

Wade tensed, it was rare that anyone could sneak up on him and he was usually pretty good about sensing someone in a room. “Yeah, that’s me,” he said nonchalantly turning to a dark figure sitting in Peter’s armchair. The lights came up without the figure having to ask so Wade reckoned it must be one of the other superheroes who lived there. He went on the defensive just in case, but his mouth dropped open as he saw who it was. The mercenary was treated to a razor sharp smile.

“Not who you were expecting?”

Wade had never worried too much about pain since there were probably only about a handful of superheroes that had the ability to truly maim him. However, a god might succeed where no one else had, especially one that had dubious morals. Wade had forgotten that not one, but two gods were now in residence at the tower and the less benevolent one was casually lounging in front of him. However having no sense of preservation he smirked and said, “What can I do ya for?”

The smile grew wider and Loki gestured to him to sit. “Oh, I thought that we might have a chat about your intentions towards our youngest team member."


End file.
